The invention relates to an adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to the adjusting apparatus for a projector.
As the science being developed rapidly, projectors are applied to various fields, such as the consumption products to high technology products, and the application range is expanded continuously. For instance, the exhibitions for big conference rooms or commercial projecting screens or televisions are to cooperate with the presentation contents for instantly showing. However, a general type of projectors has to be adjusted for the height of the projection lens so that the projected image is in a proper position. Therefore, how to fast and easily set up a projector for a user being pleasured to operate and then promoting the competition becomes an important issue in the field.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a projector 10 in prior arts. For the purpose of the installment convenience and the clean appearance, generally an adjusting apparatus 12 is designed below a body 11. Then, pressing an adjusting button 121 is to let a supporter 122 move freely along a vertical direction for a selected inclined height, so a projection lens 13 is aimed at a screen. Referring to FIG. 2, a bottom of the adjusting button 121 combines with a bottom of a catching section 123, and another end of the catching section 123 is set a catching flange 124, which is able to engage with a positioning rack 125 of the supporter 122. Further, the bottom of the adjusting button 121 and the catching section 123 has an elastic element 126, and one end of the elastic element 126 is fastened on a body 127. Therefore the adjusting button 121 and the catching section 123 are in a slide 251 of the body 127 and freely move. While pressing the adjusting button 121 to move the catching section 123 inward, the catching flange 124 is then released from the positioning rack 125 so that the supporter 122 freely moves along the vertical direction for a suitable inclined height. The next step is to release the adjusting button 121 to drive a match of catching flange 124 and positioning rack 125 for keeping a selected height of supporter 122. Due to the projector 10 being applied in a dark environment and the adjusting apparatus 12 being installed below the body 11 causing hardly finding out adjusting button 121, a user must take several times to correctly press on adjusting button 121 to finish fixing the height of projector. Besides, the adjusting button 121 is set aside of the supporter 122, so a pressing force is not uniform in case of pressing on adjusting button 121 to bring about the inclined phenomena of the adjusting button 121 and the catching section 123, shown as a dotted line 129. Then, the catching flange 124 cannot smoothly depart from the positioning rack 125. Hence it must apply a harder force to let catching flange 124 come off the positioning rack 125 for completing the height adjustment of the projector.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting apparatus for a projector to have a uniform force for guiding an adjusting button and a catching section to simultaneously move and creating more convenient operation.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting apparatus for a projector to have an extended adjusting button to be easily pressed and found out for more convenience.
To approach aforesaid objects, the present invention comprises a body, an upper cover which forms a slide with the body, and a catching section in the slide. A side of a front surface of the catching section has at least one protrusive catching piece, another side of the catching section connects to an adjusting button with extended width, and the adjusting button is protruded from the body. A sliding sleeve sets on a side of a front of the body, and a supporter is through the sliding sleeve. A back of the supporter has a plurality of positioning rack matching with the catching piece. Besides, a rear side of the catching section is fastened on one end of a restoring element, and the other end is fixed on a rear wall of the body. The rear side of the catching section has a guiding element, which two opening ends are through a top edge of the rear wall to attach to a guiding slot formed by two restricting blocks for guiding the catching section to move smoothly.